Finding The Reason Why
by DeadlyAshes
Summary: Christina used to be a spoiled girl on the east side. What happens to her when her foster parents are killed and she gets jumped by some familiar guys? Will she find the reason her parents gave her up and the foster family was killed?
1. Chapter 1: My History

**READERS: Okay, this is my first fanfic so I'm going to ask for OC's. If you could, I would appreciate if you sent in some characters to put in my story about Pony's sister going to school. **

**Name and Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Age (13-18):**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Likes and Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

**Grade (As in 9****th**** grade, etc.):**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Paired up? And if so with who? :**

**Anything else:**

_Huh? How did I get here?_ I thought._ Oh yeah. Ponyboy._

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Christina but everyone who knows me calls me Chris. I am 15 years old and I'm supposed to be in 10th grade, but I'm in 9th. I am an adopted orphan. My mother and father didn't want me so they left me with some people on the east side of Oklahoma. When the family I was given to died, I was left to the streets. I believe that my real mom and dad left me with that other family for a reason. To this day, I think the family I grew up with was killed for that same reason.

When I was out on the streets, the people looked down on me. My dark brown hair was twisted in knots, and my skin was rough and dirty from not taking enough baths. I learned that food wasn't as necessary as I thought it was. Everywhere I went; there was water, so no problems with thirst. They treated me as if I were one of the kids from the west side. What did they call those people again? Oh yeah. Greasers. I had never met a greaser in my whole life until I met Ponyboy, his family, and the gang.

**(A/N) I'll give the submissions open for probably a week and a half. On December 4th, I will close it, so submit your characters soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: How it Happened

One day I was getting some food off the streets from a guy that didn't live far from Tulsa. I found a blade lying on the corner of an alley and used it to cut my hair a little bit to make myself look like a guy. Of course, I kept that blade just in case something bad happened. I cut my hair because I was so freaking tired of the guys from my old neighborhood coming up to me and asking if I wanted to go to their house while their parents weren't there (Hint, hint). Why are guys in this neighborhood like that? Anyways, I had no idea what the consequence of cutting my hair would give me.

Late one night I was out getting some water at a small lake nearby. Suddenly, as I was walking back to the place I lived at, I heard a car approach me. Two people jumped out of the car and came right over to me. I guess they didn't know I was a girl since they brought their fists down on me. Every part of my skin that was visible was punched or kicked. I looked at the people who were doing this to me. I saw a guy with dirty blond hair and this sickening look on his face as he smiled down at me. The person with him was a girl that I had seen before… She had red hair and dark skin but I couldn't see her face very well since my eyes were blurry.

I heard someone laugh and spit at me. Then, there was silence. I don't remember anything else except that before I passed out, I tasted the horrible flavor of rusty metal seeping between my lips. When I woke up, I was in a room that was almost completely white. I took a deep breath and started to choke. My lungs ached as I took breaths. The place smelled like alcohol, the medicine kind. It made my nose wrinkle up a little bit. I realized I had this huge headache and my stomach felt like it was ready to throw up my insides. Right before I was going to make myself throw-up, a strange man walked in with a guy who looked like a doctor.

"Hello miss," the doctor said in a loud voice that made me flinch, "Tell me, do you feel alright?" For a few seconds, I tried to nod, but my headache seemed to have worsened. _Damn doctor and your stupid loud voice. _I swallowed some dried blood from my mouth and lied, "Yes, I think I'm ready to leave this place." I only lied because the strange guy in the room was making me nervous. "Well, that's good to hear," the doctor said, "I'd like you to meet Mr. Ragen. He's here to help you." The way he said that last sentence made me want to run as fast as I could out of the hospital. Too bad I was hooked up to an IV, right?

As the doctor finished speaking, he quietly left the room so that it was just me and this guy. He decided that was the time to take a seat and start talking. "Christina Stoll… We're putting you with another family." _Wait, how does he know me?_ "Who are you?" I asked, but he just kept talking as if I never said anything. "You cannot live on your own, as you can see. So, you're going to live with some people on the west side of town." I didn't believe what he was telling me, but my conscience told me I shouldn't say anything. "You're leaving the hospital today and I want you to get your stuff from your 'home'. Then we will bring you to your new family. Is that clear?" He asked, suddenly rising out of his chair. "You will arrive there at lunch. They don't know you're coming yet, so I will make the phone call to them. Stay here," he said as he walked out of the room. _Yeah, like I have a choice._

MEANWHILE:

Ponyboy was lounging on the couch at home on this Saturday morning when the phone started to ring. "Darry, the phone's ringing!" He yelled as loud as he could over the music playing. "Alright, alright, I'm right here," Darry replied as he picked up the phone, "Let's see what these people want." While Darry was on the phone, Sodapop snuck up on Pony and jumped him from behind. "HEY, oh Soda, it's you!" Pony exclaimed. Soda started to laugh and then said, "You better know it's me, because I'm going to get you!"

As soon, as Soda said that, the two boys started wrestling on the floor. Pony was determined not to let Soda win this time. At that moment, Darry set the phone down. "Hey you two, knock it off!" He yelled. The two boys on the ground continued wrestling. Darry sighed and reached down and stopped the two from fighting and set them on the couch. "Guys, listen up, someone is coming…."


	3. Chapter 3: Strangers and Cops

**Sorry for not updating a LONG time ago... I lost my draft to this chapter but I found it yesterday and finished it. :D This chapter goes to a critic, never believe in something if you don't know the facts yet. Lani, I hope you're reading this story again and I hope you know you're the best sister in the world! Hope you guys like chapter 3..**

At Pony's house:

"I want you guys to get out of the house now," Darry said quickly. "How come?" Soda asked, worry in his voice. "The police are coming to ask about Dally," Darry said in a low voice, "You can't be seen, or you'll get put in a boys' home." Without another word being spoken, Pony and Soda quickly left the house and split up. Soda went to the gas station, and Pony went to the theater with Star, also known as Dally's sister, since he had a shy little crush on her.

Meanwhile:

I sighed as the car I was in turned into the driveway of a huge mansion. _He said on the west side, not west from my "house." _I thought, as we stepped out of the car and started walking towards the enormous house. I saw a little boy staring at us from the window for a few seconds until he caught my eye and ran from sight. stopped me a few feet away from the door, and went up and knocked.

"Hello?" A woman's voice spoke out from behind the door. "It's Michael, the one who is presenting the child," whispered almost too quietly, as if he were hiding something from another person, I squinted in confusion at the man standing before me. After a moment, there was a woman in her early forties that had light tan skin, and dark hair. She had pretty green eyes that looked oddly familiar.

Standing next to her, was a man that looked a few years older than the woman. He had red hair and white skin, as if he were an Irish man, although something told me that he wasn't. He was almost too tall to fit through the doorway. He had a certain strictness to him yet his eyes were soft and caring. They were both smiling awkwardly as they stared at me.

"Is this the girl you speak of" The man had an accent that I couldn't detect where it was from. nodded and turned to me. "This is Christina, she's been an orphan since she was 3 years old. The last family she stayed with had died, and the police are still working on the case. Would you be willing to adopt her?" I was shocked, not only because he knew so much about me, but also because he had a longing in his voice as he spoke. In the hour that I have known him, I've known him as a man with no feelings. Guess I was wrong.

AT THE CURTIS HOUSEHOLD:

Darry was pacing back and forth thinking of what Dally could have done this time, and what he would say to the cops when they arrived. Just then, there was a harsh knock at the door. Darry silently walked to the door, and was greeted by two officers. Darry ran his fingers through his hair, and then after a minute of awkward silence, he finally moved to make some space for the two older men in the house. After they had seemed to get comfortable, Darry broke the ice, "So what did Winston do this time?"

The dark-skinned officer with a very bushy beard spoke up by saying, "Two unidentified people were senselessly beating a woman by the name Christina Stoll…" The man paused seeing Darry's confused face as if just asking, "And that has to do with Dallas, how?" The bearded man looked to his partner -a bald white man who actually needed some meat on his bones- as if he were pleading the man to continue. The white man sighed and continued the story, "Your friend Dallas came to the rescue to the girl, and then he called the police, and when they arrived, he zoomed out of there.." Darry sat there for a while, continually blinking and apparently thinking hard, "That's not Dally." "Actually, Officer Miller remembered his face from his several visits, we just want to know where Dallas is, so we can ask him about the suspects," said the darker man, and then Darry sighed and replied simply, "At Dingo, probably getting a Coke."


End file.
